The final survivors
by scorchingfog25
Summary: when a fog kills all but people who can see ghosts Yoh and friends must find the key to bring people back but also try to survive.
1. The Fog

When a sentence is surrounded by a parentheses ( ) it's a thought  
  
On the T.V.  
  
Reporter a strange fog is killing certain people while leaving some alive to fend for themselves. On the TV a black fog comes engulfs the reporter Reporter-screaming The screen is the covered in static Manta: this cant is happening!! I know Yoh will know what to do to yeah Yoh.  
  
At the Asakura residence  
  
Manta: Yoh!! (Please let them all be alive.) Yoh: M-Manta guys he's okay! Ryu: Shorty, your okay Manta: what you mean I okay I came to see if you're okay. Anna: so it's happening HoroHoro: but it's only a legend. Ren: all legends have some truth in them. Jun: yes but exactly what happens Manta: what's happening? Anna: there was once a legend told around the world about a beautiful prince and princess whose beauty was known throughout the world. To see if the people who sought after them were worthy of them. Manta: Your point? Anna:This is the test. 


	2. The Lord

There's a bit of crossover in this chapter so you'll have to manage  
  
Manta: So this really is a test  
  
Jun: we should probably see what's happening to the world  
  
As Yoh and friends step outside a shuriken star is thrown at Manta  
  
Manta: screams  
  
Yoh: Manta are you all right  
  
Manta: fine  
  
??? : Hm, just as I expected this one doesn't know his true potential  
  
Ryu: I don't know who you are but nobody and I mean NOBODY does that to my friends  
  
???: You choose to fight. All right  
  
Ryu: Integrate Tokegaro!  
  
Yoh: Integrate Amidamaru  
  
Jun: attack Bailong  
  
Bailong is exorcised from his body  
  
Jun: what happened?  
  
Manta: Maybe because Bailong couldn't see ghosts when he was alive  
  
Jun: but I've only integrated once. Oh, well integrate  
  
???: integrate shobo!!!  
  
A ninja whereing a red integrates  
  
Yoh attacks and misses  
  
Shobo: Blazing star  
  
A giant star comes and blasts the shamans  
  
???: I don't really see why Master Lyeuleon really needs these two girls, hm.  
  
HoroHoro: Prika, Tamao  
  
: don't worry they'll be at master Lyeuleon island. You can find the keys to the palace all over the world.  
  
Later  
  
Yoh: Man did that hurt  
  
Horo; about time they took Prika and Tamao.  
  
Amidamaru: I sense a rift between heaven and earth  
  
: Greetings Amidamaru  
  
Amidamaru: M-Mosuke!  
  
Mosuke: I came back because of the rift.  
  
Manta: Yoh if only people who can be a shaman lived than I ...  
  
Yoh: Why don't you ask Mosuke?  
  
Manta: Mr. Mosuke yes Manta I was wondering  
  
Mosuke: yes?  
  
Manta: Will you be my guardian ghost.  
  
Mosuke: I owe you for helping me fix Harusme so I will repay you.  
  
Yoh: so Horo you say the only way to get them back is to fight this Lord Lyeuleon. Now to find the keys.  
  
Manta: How.  
  
Hao: Allow me to be of service  
  
Yoh: I knew you were in on this.  
  
Anna: You didn't even know about the rift until know  
  
Hao: My team was only paid to deliver this stone.  
  
Hao: Now I bid you goodbye. 


	3. Thin Line Between Love and Hate

This chapter is a little more angsty than the others.  
  
When Tamao first woke up she didn't reliaze what was happening at first but it all came flooding back making her feel sick and queasy. She saw Prika sleeping on the right side and a boy about 14 next to her.  
  
Tamao: Where am I?  
  
Boy: on a plane to Mexico.  
  
Tamao: who are you?  
  
Boy: the person who nearly killed you.  
  
Tamao: WHERE ARE MY GHOSTS!!  
  
Boy: if you yell like that again I'll kill you I alreday have one.  
  
Tamao: Just tell me where they are.  
  
As he looks at her hes sees how scared she is and how beutaiful she looked.  
  
Boy: in here.  
  
The boy pulls out a clear meorial tablet with Konchi and Ponnci inside.  
  
Tamao: whats your name.  
  
Boy: Noboku.  
  
Prika wakes up.  
  
Prika sees Noboku.  
  
Prika: when my brother finds you, you and your ghosts are gonna be hurting!!  
  
Noboku then grabs Tamao and holds a blade to her neck.  
  
Noboku: one false move and your friend can be your garudian ghost.  
  
Prika: monster.  
  
On announcer: we have now arrived in mexico plesase enjoy your stay. 


	4. First key and a pshyco

Anna: the rocks glowing  
  
Yoh: maybe it glows brighter the closer it is  
  
As the group talks outside a man about in his 20s drives up in a car drives up. The man then taps on Yoh's shoulder.  
  
Yoh: yes  
  
The man then pulls out a blade and then starts attacking Yoh.  
  
Man: (very calmly) I can now kill you Hao  
  
Yoh: you got the wrong guy  
  
Man: I'm not that foolish. Galahad! Sword of fire.  
  
Yoh is then knocked down but then gets up.  
  
Yoh: for the last time, I'M NOT HAO!! Amidamaru  
  
Man then your not Hao sorry you look just like him. Sorry you look just like him. I'm Camdon.  
  
Stats Name: Camdon Smith Age: 24 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Ghosts: Galahad, Hercules Attacks: Sword of fire, Earth Toss  
  
Bio: Camdon is a very wealthy man because of his book series Ghostly Legends spite for all this wealth Camdon hopes to become Shaman King to be happier.  
  
Yoh: So why are YOU after Hao?  
  
Camdon: you mean other people are after him?  
  
Ren: Sure Lyserg the other X-Laws a whole bunch of people.  
  
At that moment Camdon's cell phone goes off  
  
Camdon: Hello? No there aren't any here. Okay. Bye  
  
Jun: what was that for?  
  
Ren: Jun, that's rude!  
  
Jun: I want to now if his friend or foe  
  
Camdon: that's all right I'll tell you. You all now the main elements right earth, wind, water and fire well there are also the powers of light and dark. I've teamed up with tons of shamans which are kind of obvious because their only ones left. We believe that certain people have the power to tap into these elements. So were trying to find them before an evil person named Lord Lylulekeon finds them.  
  
Anna: Yoh come here a sec.  
  
Yoh: yes Anna, I say we team up with this guy look how powerful his ghost is, we could use him. Besides he's cute.  
  
Yoh: Okay then  
  
Manta: I didn't think Anna liked boys  
  
Amidamaru: I also sense anthor ghost.  
  
Yoh: Hey Camdon how about we join forces we each looking for the same guy  
  
Camdon: all right the rocks glowing so the key must be near.  
  
Horo: How did you-  
  
Camdon: My family's been trying to kill the lord for years. 


End file.
